Indoor positioning systems (IPSs) are utilized to track an object's location within a physical environment like an office building, shopping mall, or warehouse. IPSs can include, for example, using radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs) to track objects, and triangulating a user's location based on a computing device's signal strength to network devices such as Wi-Fi access points or Bluetooth beacons. Various sensors and other technologies can also be used for object tracking, indoor tracking, such as pedestrian dead reckoning (PDR), cameras, and global positioning systems (GPS). Respective IPSs have characteristics that are advantageous for certain scenarios, and likewise have characteristics that are disadvantageous for other scenarios.